Shadows of ourselves
by KyteByte
Summary: Instead of the Dark curse bringing them to a world without magic, it ripped magic from their land, taking all hope and happy endings with it. AU Appearances made by various characters and various parings. First Fanfic


**Disclaimer:In no way do I own Once Upon a Time.**

_Notes:_

_Instead of the dark curse transporting them to a land without magic, it creates a world without magic. All of the characters from the show are stuck in a reincarnation loop,always getting a taste of their happy ending but never getting it. Only a handful characters have retained their memories before the curse. _

_This is just a short intro chapter. The next few chapters will be for world building and character introduction. While I have the main events plotted out, comments and suggestions are welcomed. This is after all my first fanfic here._

_Note two: I made more additions to this chapter, to clarify a few things._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Conversation in the shadows:**

A gentleman sits in his poorly lit office at his desk nursing an alcoholic beverage in a teacup.

_A tea party for one, an unhappy birthday indeed._ He thought.

His thoughts are soon interrupted when the door to his office swings open, his intruder is backlit by the glaring hallway light.

"It's almost time." The guest says.

"Is he awake yet?" The gentleman asks, as the guest gently closes the door behind him. The gentleman gestures the guest to sit at the seat in front of his desk.

"No." Instead of taking the seat, the guest walks to the shelved wall, and his hand wandering from object to object.

"Well can't you wake him up?" The gentleman refills his drink, and offers his guest one as well.

"I'm afraid not." The guest gently nods his head declining the gentleman's offer.

"Well then, what are we supposed to do?" The gentleman asks as he takes a sip from his cup.

"We wait, these things can't be rushed. Almost all the actors are in place. But the guests have yet to arrive. We can't start without the guest of honour." He hand stops on a worn top hat.

"Well, every minute I wait is a minute away from her." The gentleman's grip on the tea cup tightening as he notices which object the guest is examining.

"Ah yes, it's a special day today isn't it. This is for you." The guest takes the top hat and pulls a rabbit out the hat before placing the hat back on the shelf. The guest walks over to place the fluffy stuffed rabbit (complete with a vest and hat) on the corner of the desk as he sits down.

"GET-"The gentleman burst out of his seat, eyes filled with a mad rage.

"Now now, settle down. I thought you could use the company. After all a tea party for one is never fun." He gestures to the arrangement on the desk. "She's doing fine, you know."

"When can I see her?" His anger dissolves at the mention of her and he settles back into his seat.

"A few weeks,a few months, maybe a year. It all depends on our guest of honour." The guest says as he pours himself a cup of tea.

"A year? I can't wait that long! She's out there with a bunch of strangers. " He spits out.

"Yes but what is a year compared to a couple of lifetimes? We've been through this before, she's with good people, and they've been taking care of her. You know what will happen if you do."

The gentleman's neck tingles as he remembers.

"Can't you at least tell me where she is? I just want to see her. I won't go near her. Just please tell me."

"You and I both know that's not what will happen. You've always been a rash one. The moment you see her, you'll take her away and get your happy ending. And need I remind you what happened the last time you got your happy ending. Patience my friend, patience." The guest said firmly.

"You're one to talk, you have everything. You have a family, you're happy." He yelled.

The guest burst out laughing, a chuckle really, a hollow, empty chuckle."That's where you're wrong. You are madder than I thought, if you think what I have right now is my happy ending. I am content not happy. There is a difference, and it best if you learnt that."

"Don't you know his plan?" The gentleman enquires.

"I am but a simple musician in his orchestra, playing his symphony." The guest says as he gets up and heads towards the door.

"Perhaps it's time, we write our own?" The gentleman suggests.

"Perhaps, but for now we have a show we must prepare for our guest of honour." The guest says as he hands the gentleman an envelope.

"If it's any conciliation, you were never supposed to wake up." The guest says on exit, leaving him with a stuff rabbit for company.

"Would you like some tea, Mr. Rabbit?" The gentleman says.

* * *

_So what'd you think dearies? There should be enough clues as to who the gentleman is. I hope I didn't make him OOC. As for everyone else, that will come with time. Chapter two will be out most likely by tuesday. _


End file.
